La verdadera razon
by Marhuu Diva
Summary: Saya y Diva son criadas por Aizen son bastantes manipuladoras y dependientes entre ellas, pero unos acontecimientos las va a ir cambiando, hasta que son todo lo contrario, Blech y Blood  Crossover Ichigo/Saya Grimmjow/Diva
1. Chapter 1

Hola! bueno soy nueva, ténganme paciencia, este es uno de los primeros fics que hago , y a mi me encantan los crossover así que voy a abrir mi cuenta nueva con uno n.n. Bueno cambie varios sucesos de la historia para acomodar las series.

Bleach y Blood+ no me pertenecen lo único mió es el fic.

La verdadera razón.

Hace quince años Aizen encontró dos capullos, tapados en un moisés, cubierto de sangre, los tuvo bajo observación hasta que un día se abrieron los capullos, y salieron dos hermosas bebes.

Ambas tenian cabello negro y piel muy blanca, solo había una forma de diferenciarlas, una tenia ojos rojos y la otra ojos azules.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ellas?- Murmuro Aizen viendo jugar a las dos bebes.

-Podrías criarlas y entrenarlas para que sean útiles algún día- Respondió Gin con su sonrisa habitual

-Si creo que es una buena idea- Sonrió Aizen mirando a las gemelas.

Ya han pasado quince años desde que Aizen crió a las gemelas, a la de ojos rojos la llamo Saya y la de ojos azules la llamo Diva. Con el tiempo Saya se cortó el cabello bien corto, en cambio, Diva lo tenía largo hasta las rodillas. Ambas hermanas se habían vuelto muy fuertes y consideraban a Aizen como un padre. Hoy una parte del plan de Aizen se concretaría.

-¡Diva, despierta!- Grito la joven de ojos rojos, mirando a su hermana.

-Un rato mas Saya onee-chan- Gruño Diva tapándose aun mas.

-Aizen-san nos dio una misión- Replico Saya.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque Aizen oji-san lo pidió- Dijo la joven de ojos azules levantándose.

Saya espero que Diva se cambiara, ambas eran las primeras oficiales de Aizen, salieron con su ropa de shinigami.

-Así que hay que vigilar a los Ryokas- Menciono Diva sonriente.

-Si, así nadie sospechara, el verdadero objetivo- Susurro la hermana mayor.

Ambas hermanas se escondieron, y empezaron a vigilar al joven shinigami de cabello naranja.

-Siento unas presencias- Susurro Ichigo mientras se dirigía a salvar a Rukia.

-No sientes nada zanahoria-Susurro Diva.

Saya solo rió suave. Ambas hermanas lo siguieron.

Hasta que vieron que el joven de cabello naranja estaba pelando contra Byakuya.

-Van a estar un rato-Murmuro Saya.

-Tengo sueño-Menciono su hermana bostezando.

La pelea duro bastante, la sangre se presenciaba cada vez mas, el frió ruido del encuentro de las espadas se volvía mas veloz.

Hasta que paso algo que los espectadores no esperaban, un shinigami con una mascara Hollow.

-U-un Vizard-Tartamudeo Diva.

-No puede ser- Respondió Saya.

La batalla se volvió mas sangrienta, la risa sádica del joven de la mascara se hacia mas ruidosa. Byakuya, estaba perdiendo, los ataques eran demasiados veloces, su cuerpo se hacia mas denso. Parecía que estaba todo por terminar… hasta que el joven se arranco la mascara. Dijo unas frases que las gemelas no entendieron, se escucho el ultimo rose de las espadas, la batalla termino, Ichigo Kurosaki había ganado.

Luego cuando todo el grupo se junto, apareció Aizen para lograr su cometido el Hogyoku, al lograr extraerlo de Rukia, las gemelas salen de sus escondites.

-¡Aizen oji-san!-Exclamo Diva-Terminamos la misión ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo hicimos?-Pregunto Saya con una mirada expectante.

-Lo hicieron perfecto ¿consiguieron los datos?- Pregunto el con una sonrisa.

Las gemelas asintieron, ambas sintieron los pasos de Ichigo que se acercaba con su espada.

-¿A dónde vas, Zanahoria-kun?- Pregunto Diva sosteniendo la espada de Ichigo con dos dedos.

Aizen al igual que Saya sonreían, ya estaba todo preparado la primera parte del plan estaba echa.

-Suéltame-Grito Ichigo, liberando su zanpakutou de las manos de la joven.

Ichigo trato de atacar a Diva para sacarla del camino, en su plan atacaría a las gemelas y así podría pelear contra Aizen y parar todo, pero Ichigo no sabia con quien estaba peleando.

Diva esquivo perfectamente todos los ataques de Ichigo, reía burlando se de la torpeza de este.

-No puede ser, las gemelas no eran tan fuertes- Grito Renji mirando la escena.

-Tal vez eso te hicimos creer-Respondió Saya peleando con algunos Shinigamis.

Ichigo seguía peleando con Diva, hasta que esta lo apretó del cuello y con su otra mano rompió la zanpakutou de Ichigo en mil pedazos.

-Que juguete tan frágil- Murmuro Diva, con una sonrisa.

Estaban todos listos para pelear otra vez contra Aizen, hasta que aparecieron Gin y Tousen.

No importa cuanto pelaran los cinco eran mas fuertes. Hasta que aparecieron unos Menos Grande y se los llevaron la huida perfecta, todos miraban boquiabiertos como los "traidores" escapaban.

-Saya onee-chan…-Murmuro Diva- ellos… pronto escucharan mi voz. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mirando hacia abajo.

-Si cuando llegue el momento- Respondió Saya.

Ya habían llegado a Las noches, su "hogar" según Aizen, pero ambas gemelas creían que un hogar era donde todos se amaban, pero… en este lugar todos son reemplazabas, todos… menos Aizen. La primera parte del plan se había llevado a cabo, ahora viene la más entretenida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La verdadera razón**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Ya habían llegado a Las Noches, las gemelas observaron sus "nuevas habitaciones", eran totalmente blancas, ese espeluznante y silencioso blanco, aquel que ambas detestaban. Sus habitaciones estaban separadas, lo cual era extraño para ellas, ya que siempre habían dormido en la misma habitación, incluso en la misma cama, cuando Diva tenía pesadillas.

Diva se quedo en su habitación, observando como arreglarla a su gusto.

-Primero que nada pintare estas paredes, luego pondré cortinas- Murmuraba Diva mientras tocaba las paredes de la habitación- la llenare de rosas

-Como una princesa- Dijo una voz detrás de ella largando una risa.

Diva se dio vuelta con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, quería saber quien era el valiente que le hablaba por la espalda sabiendo que ella podía matar con mucha facilidad.

-Y tú eres…- Dijo la joven de ojos azules, con su tono infantil.

-Que raro que no me conozcas soy el espada mas fuerte- Respondió el hombre mirándola.

Diva lo miro a los ojos, tenia ojos turquesas mucho mas claros que los de ella, pero eran igual de hipnotizantes, y su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos, tenia una piel morena, extraña combinación, pero a Diva siempre le gustaron las cosas extrañas.

-"Que personaje extraño"- Pensó Diva con una sonrisa.-No, no oí de ti- Respondió Diva todavía sonriendo

-Entonces tendré que presentarme-Dijo el muchacho suspirando- Mi nombre es Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques.

Diva lo miro sorprendida, lo suficiente para que el chico levantar las cejas, como diciendo "que miras", la joven de ojos azules largo una carcajada.

-¡Tu… nombre!-Grito Diva entre risas- Es muy difícil de pronunciar… y es raro

Grimmjow la miro de forma demasiada fulminante, como si pudiera matarla con tan solo mirarla, pero Diva no lo notaba estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose a carcajadas, como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

Mientras tanto Saya acomodaba su habitación a su gusto.

-"Mañana la pintare, adornare los muebles, la llenare de rosas"- Pensó Saya con una sonrisa.

En su mesa de luz puso una foto de su hermana y ella, al parecer estaban en el mundo real.

-Que hermoso fue ese día, que fácil tiene la vida los humanos-Suspiro Saya mientras acomodaba la foto.

En el fondo Saya envidiaba a los humanos, que vida fácil que tenían, no tenían preocupaciones comparadas con las de ella o la de su hermana, los humanos eran libres ellas no, jamás lo serian. Ella y su hermana eran solo armas, con una vida útil, cuando todo terminara ellas también lo harían.

En ese momento la imagen del shinigami de pelo naranja paso por su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir de repente una gran ira, un odio a ese humano, que tenia la oportunidad de ser feliz y no la aprovechaba.

-Shinigami tonto- Dijo Saya en su furia ahogada- Desaparece de mi cabeza.

Aizen observaba a las dos gemelas, sus acciones y sus reacciones, le sorprendió la ira de Saya hacia los humanos, el no había visto esa faceta de ella, para el ella era como Ulquiorra totalmente neutral, pero al parecer se equivoco.

También Diva le había sorprendido, llevar una conversación sin violencia, con otra persona que no sea el o su hermana, era demasiado extraño de ella. Diva era demasiado violenta, eso la hacía más fuerte que su hermana en las batallas, ya que Diva no tenía un "código de honor" ella haría lo necesario para pelear. Además de que Diva usaba demasiado bien los juegos psicológicos. En cambio, Saya, era menos violenta en las batallas, más calculadora, media sus movimientos, y peleaba de forma limpia.

-Son totalmente iguales y totalmente diferentes a la vez-Murmuro Aizen observando a las dos gemelas.

En el mundo humano ya todos habían vuelto a sus vidas, Rukia decidió quedarse en la sociedad de almas, eso entristeció un poco al grupo, aunque lo taparon con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya faltaba poco para que empiecen las clases. Sus vidas parecían volver a la tranquilidad, a aquella aburrida tranquilidad, que tanto extrañaban.

Ichigo Kurosaki entro al aula, siendo recibido por un calido saludo de Orihime.

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!- Saludo Orihime muy alegre.

-Um- Dijo Chad

-Buenos Días- Dijo Uryuu de forma soberbia- Veo que sigues con el pelo despeinado, como de costumbre.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Chizuro que abrazo a Orihime, la cual a los 5 minutos fue golpeada fuertemente por Tatsuki.

Luego de saludarse otra vez entre ellos, que la profesora entrara. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad y Uryuu sintieron al presencia de Hollows.

Ichigo Salio en su búsqueda, seguido por Orihime y Chad que no ayudaron mucho ya que el joven de cabello naranja se la arreglo solo.

A lo lejos alguien observaba su batalla.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Les traigo el capitulo 3 por favor dejen reviews así me ayudan a mejorar, ^_^_

_Espero que les guste. Bleach y Blood le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños al igual que sus personajes._

**~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ **

Ichigo, Orihime y Chad regresaron a la escuela, con un par de excusas hacia su profesora.

Apareció un alumno nuevo con cabello color oro como a la altura de las orejas, con dientes grandes y vos un poco chillona, un personaje pintoresco para ser exactos. Aquel joven capto muchas miradas. Escribió su nombre al revés en el pizarrón.

Al parecer se llamaba Hirako Shinji. Dio una larga explicación de su nombre.

Esto pintaba que no iba a ser tan aburrido como esperaban los alumnos.

Saya y Diva miraban el cielo nocturno carente de estrellas y con una luna altanera observándolas fríamente. Aquel era "su hogar" un lugar tan apagado y frió como el hielo y tan horrible y cruel como el infierno.

-Saya onee-chan- murmuro Diva en tono de queja- no me gusta este lugar.

-A mi tampoco- Respondió Saya- pero pronto terminara todo esto.

-No quiero, pagar el precio de que esto termine- Dijo Diva hundiendo su mirada azul hacia el suelo.

-Diva…- Murmuro Saya observándola

-Yo quisiera… ser libre como los humanos- Dijo Diva con una sonrisa melancólica grabada en su cara- pero esas son idioteces sin sentido.

A Saya le pareció ver por una milésima de segundo envidia y una profunda tristeza en los ojos azules de su hermana, pero no alcanzo a verlo bien. La mirada cambio demasiado rápido, volvió a ser la misma mirada fría de siempre.

Ahí estaba el acostado en su cama pensando en su próxima batalla. El quería una gran batalla que lo divirtiera de esa sádica manera que a el le gustaba. Sus ojos turquesas estaban concentrados en el techo.

-"Matar es tan divertido como estar vivo para hacerlo"- Esa frase le cruzo por la cabeza. Junto con la imagen de aquella chica de ojos azules, sonrisa inocente e imagen frágil. Pero el sabia que era peligrosa, tan sádica, cruel y egoísta como el. Pero había un misterio encerrado en esos hipnóticos ojos y esa falsa sonrisa, pero ese secreto era de Aizen, Saya y Diva y el jamás tendría acceso a esto.

El joven de cabeza naranja estaba mirando por su ventana, pensando que pronto Aizen atacaría y los más probable es que esas gemelas volvieran. Eran demasiados fuertes seria muy difícil vencerlas. En su cabeza todavía estaba grabada esos ojos rojos, que lo miraban con lastima, como si no quisiesen que nadie saliese lastimo.

-¡En que estoy pensando!- Grito Ichigo dándole un golpe a la pared- Ella es tan mala como los demás.

Orihime tarareaba una canción, mientras arreglaba su pequeño departamento, eso la hacia sentir útil, siempre se sintió un estorbo, quizás ella jamás tuvo que haber descubierto sus poderes.

Estaban lastimando a Kurosaki-kun y no pude hacer nada- Murmuro Orihime aguantándose las lágrimas- ¡Soy una inútil!.

La culpa la consumía como si hubiera echo un crimen, su mente la auto-culpaba de todo lo malo que pasaba, tal vez seria esa baja auto-estima, que siempre tapo con su sonrisa y su alegría.

**~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ ~ .~ **

_~Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!_


End file.
